Pandora's Box
by Tenebris Angelis
Summary: After the demigods won the war against Gaea and the magicians defeated Apophis they all though they could rest before they had to fight again... THEY WERE SO WRONG... And it will all start with the creepy mortal known as Annabella Miller- but who knows what her real intentions are and who she really is. Is her name really Annabella?, is that her real appearance? Is she a mortal?
1. Chapter 1- Sadie and her sharp tongue

Chapter 1 (Walt and Anubis are the same because in the serpents shadow they mixed so Walt could survive)

Sadie's POV

Beep beep beep beep I groaned What a good way to wake up in a Saturday morning right? (Sense the freshly baked sarcasm)

Ok so I will tell you why I had to wake up at 7 am when I could be sleeping profoundly.

3 awful words

_ **Reunion**_ _**before**_ _**breakfast**___

Horrible right?

We couldn't even eat breakfast before the boring reunion and guess who's idea it was... You guessed right it was my Carter's idea

Anyways I showered quickly and slipped my black skinny jeans, red t shirt and black combat boots, I checked myself in the mirror and combed my blonde with red highlights hair.

Ready!

I went down the stairs and went to the living room were Carter, Zia and Walt were waiting for me.

"I guess someone can't be early for a reunion eh?"

That was Carter "good morning to you too and it's your fault, it's to early for me and my brain feels all mushy" He just rolled his eyes "So what's going on?" Walt asked before carter and I started fighting Zia spoke first:

"Well Amos said we should go have some fun since it's summer vacation"

"Really I woke up this early just to be informed that I can go have fun?!" I snapped

Walt wrapped and arm around me " Sadie calm down it's actually a good thing" I sighed "ok... LETS GO TO MANHATTAN!" "Sadie you know we can't go to manhattan" carter said "Yeah but Amos isn't here so I'm going to manhattan, what do you say Walt?" "Um Sadie I don't think it's a good idea, Manhattan it's dan-" "Well if you don't want to go with me then I'm going alone" and with that final statement I climbed up the stairs and went to get my things ready to go.

30 minutes later I was ready so I went down again shouted SEE YA LOSERS! And slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2- The job?

Jason's POV

I was walking to the big house because Chiron told me that he had a job for me- whatever a **JOB** means to him.

i opened the door of the sky-blue painted building and stepped inside, Chiron was sitting on his magical wheelchair that disguised his lower-body which was a horse's.

"Jason I'm glad you arrived I need you to do something"

"what is it Chiron?"

"well, you see the gods are bringing this mortal girl here for protection and-"

I cut him off

" a mortal?, why?"

"that was what I was trying to explain but you interrupted me"

i blushed in embarrassment

"sorry Chiron" I mumbled

" don't worry, so the gods want her to live here because of some issues and she is arriving today, that's were YOU enter ,I need you go to the city and bring her here, since you are one of my best campers I know you will bring her in one piece"

"I'll do it but just two questions: 1) why does she need someone to bring her here? And 2) how will I know who she is?"

" She needs someone to bring her because she's like one of the most wanted for the monsters and here is a picture of her, it's not very recent but it will do" he showed me a picture of a pale, skinny girl with brown eyes and red (the orange-y, blondish color) hair. **AN: she looks just like Bella** **Thorne, ok?**

she looked like 10 years old

"she's just a kid" I said raising my eyebrows, Chiron laughed

"Like I said before this picture isn't recent, in here she is 10 years old and now she is 16"

"but what if she's changed a lot and I don't find her?"

"I'm sure you won't get confused but if you get confused her name is Annabella Miller"

" ok, where do I find her?"

"in this coffee place called Starbucks, I think"

" Chiron there's not only one Starbucks in New York"

"I'm sorry but the gods only said that"

i sighed

" ok I'll do it"

"thanks, oh and you can take the camp's van"

"ok"

"good luck"

" thank you Chiron"

ok so now I needed to go to every Starbucks in New York City until I found this Annabella girl

i couldn't help but think what was so important about her that the goods said she needed protection... I guess I'll find out when I find her.

**hey so what do you think about the story so far, remember to leave a review and you can always pm me.**

**see ya until next chapter**

**bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Jason meets a walking corpse

Grace's POV

I was sitting in a Starbucks store calmly drinking my soy milk, no sugar and lots of foam cappuccino.

I was drawing a sketch of a graveyard... I know its weird but what can I do I'm weird.

i stood up to order another cappuccino when someone entered, it was a boy: he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wasn't really pale like me but he wasn't very tanned oh and he was muscular but not a lot like some boys that seem to be pure muscle. I have to admit it he was very handsome but he looked like he had electricity inside of him.

he looked everywhere

"this is the 20th Starbucks I searched in, she has to be in here" he mumbled still looking everywhere desperately.

i ignored him and ordered my drink, when it was ready I looked at the name in the cup: **WALKING-CORPSE**

Was written with sharpie in messy handwriting, I sighed I was used to this, people in the streets will tell me: _girl you need to eat more, or you look like a ghost, or cheer up life isn't that bad_

"I hope you enjoy your drink walking-corpse, you need to eat more or you'll disappear, hahahahha you know it'll be good if you do that, that way you will stop scaring the customers" the barista said laughing

I turned around and gave him my death glare which was extremely scary considering I apparently looked 'dead'

"you know it will also be good if you died that way I will annoy forever in hell" I said smiling sweetly or should I say faking sweetness, I'm very good at acting I can show every emotion known without actually feeling it.

The only emotion I can't fake or feel or show is LOVE but that's because I can't love, I'm empty inside.

the barista only glared and mumbled "stupid ghost" I chuckled knowing I had won this mini fight

suddenly I felt somebody touch my shoulder gently, I turned around and to see Mr. Electricity frowning at me

" um.. Hey err... I... ISYOURNAMEANNABELLA?!" He shouted without pausing but I understood everything perfectly

"are you a god?"

"well... No.. I'm only half god but still thanks"

"hmm.. You must be the person that's taking me to camp. Right?"

"yeah... My name is Jason... Jason Grace"

"you must already know who I am. Just let me grab my thinks and then I'll be ready to go" he nodded

I walked to the table I was sitting before Jason came in and grabbed my sketchbook, pencil and eraser.

i walked outside with Jason and got inside a white van with the logo: **DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICE**

i made no questions about this...


	4. Chapter 4- meet Alexander gray

Alexander's POV

I was driving on my small Volvo to camp Half blood, my mom had decided that she couldn't be so selfish and that it was time for me to go to the camp my dad had always wanted me to go since I was attacked almost everyday and living in the city wasn't safe enough for me.

_gods this place is weirder than I thought it would be... _I thought while driving through a path in the middle of the forest. After driving for another couple of minutes I finally reached the camp's parking lot **(camp has improved a lot ok?** there was a big sign that was half orange and half purple, in the orange side it said CAMP HALF BLOOD and in the purple one it said CAMP JUPITER~ SPQR the I remembered what my mom and dad had explained to me about the Greek and roman gods.

Sooo... While I was you could say comfortable and safe all this years two giant wars had taken place first the Titan war... You know the whole Kronos thing and then the giant war (Gaea) my dad had explained everything to me and I mean everything even the underwater kiss my half brother shared with that daughter of Athena

yep you heard right my name's Alexander Gray ,16 years old, New Yorker, sea green eyes, tall and I think a little muscular, tanned skin, black windswept hair, father's Poseidon and yes Perseus Jackson or Percy whatever is my half brother...

**All righty here's the chapter I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was waiting for somebody to write a review but since nobody did I just wrote the chapter...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5- she's a scary girl

Percy's POV

I was pacing in my cabin waiting for my half brother- a..Alexander I think it's his name, like 5 days ago my father told me that I had a half brother. I must admit that I was angry at him first because he had always said that he loved my mother so much and now I find out that he knocked up another women, I calmed down a little when he said it was when he and my mom separated and that he was drunk and it was only a one night stand.

i was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice somebody knocking the door, I walked over and opened it to reveal this new girl Annabella which is really creepy because she looks like a corpse but an extremely pretty one... That's weird

"Chiron says Alexander arrived, he's in the big house" she said

"how do you know about him?"

she smirked in such an evil way that it send shivers through my body

"I know many things that others don't know"

"um.. Okay that's creepy"

"I know"

gods this girl makes me want go run and hide, she was like Thalia's shield except that she could be a child of Aphrodite so.. No.

i didn't notice she was already turning to leave so I decided to follow her to the big house.

i opened the door of the big house for Annabella to enter, she did without a single thank you or something

_oh well it's not like I expected some sort of gratitude..._ I thought sighing

sitting on one of Chiron's office chairs was a boy that looked about 16 just one year younger than me and looked a lot like me also. When he saw Annabella he tensed.

"not the creepy girl again" he mumbled so quietly I barely heard him but I was sure that Annabella heard him by the way she curled her hands into fists. She started walking towards him but I grabbed her skinny wrist which was even smaller than the handle of riptide, I think she's um what do you call it...Uh..Anorexic yes! Anorexic.

"calm down I don't the gods will be very happy if you kill him" I mumbled

she sighed " fine but if he makes another comment like that I will kick him in the podex and then send him to Tartarus"

alexander gave me a look that obviously said _please help this girl is scary!_

"sorry man there's nothing I can do" I mouthed so she wouldn't notice

"oh and Perseus that applies to you too, I don't care if you're the savior of Olympus or something like that" she said giving me an evil smirk. Chiron look like he was trying not to laugh

"okay ange- I mean Annabella that's enough threatening for today you can go back to your duties" Chiron said and she nodded and leaved

"gods if all mortals are just like her then my biggest fear are mortal girls" Alexander said shaking his head

chiron only chuckles

"Percy can you give Alexander a tour around both camps, show him his new cabin and then show in which table he'll be sitting in dinner?"

"Sure Chiron Alexander let's go"

we both stood up and leaved


	6. Chapter 6- Nadia and annabella

Annabeth's POV

it was dinner time and I had to take a new girl called Nadia to her table. Nadia looks like a mix of Italian and Brazilian which is weird, her hair it's a color between caramel, brown and dirty blonde and it reaches her hips, she has golden tanned skin, she is very skinny I think she is anorexic or bulimic, she's a little bit taller than me and she has the prettiest and weirdest eyes I've ever seen since piper's eyes they're blue with green and orange with little flecks of golden, purple, pink and brown. Sooo... Weird, she's 16 years old and her last name is Messina I think that's Italian and the name Nadia is Brazilian, maybe her parents are from Italy and Brazil or something like that. The weirdest thing is that she is 16 already and she hasn't been claimed, but I think she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

i was only wearing my camp T-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse with my blonde hair tied in a ponytail while Nadia was wearing a light blue blouse that had thin straps, white shorts with a white belt that had blue flowers and blue wedges with her hair down and no makeup like me.

i was so lost in my thoughts that I almost crashed into my boyfriend. He was walking with another guy that look so much like him that they could be twins.

"hey wise girl watch out you could have bumped into somebody and caused World War III" he said smirking

I only rolled my eyes "this must be Alexander right?" I asked remembering what he had told me about a new son of poseidon.

"yep, Alexander this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase , Annabeth this is my half brother Alexander Gray, um wise girl who is your friend?" he said looking at Nadia who seemed to be lost in her light blue and purple I phone, but at the sound of her name her head shot up and she put the phone away.

"oh I'm sorry I was checking something, you must be Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus" she said smiling but her eyes said something else like she was blaming Percy about something.

"Yeah, but I go by Percy, what's your name?" Percy asked completely oblivious to Nadia's expression.

"Nadia Messina, um I didn't catch your name" she said looking at Alexander who was looking at Nadia like she was an angel.

"huh oh Alexander gray"

Nadia nodded but then she seemed to see something and started walking towards whatever it was, I decided to follow her.

when I found her she was standing next to a girl with blonde orangey hair, pale skin and brown eyes, she was wearing a black and white striped tank top with a black cropped top on top of it, gray ripped and washed skinny jeans, red converses, a gray knitted glove in her left hand that reached her elbow and showed her fingers, black eyeshadow and eyeliner, blood red matte lipstick with her hair in half ponytail. I had met that girl earlier she was Annabella miller. Why did Nadia wanted to talk to her if every body was scared of her...


	7. Chapter 7- she's pandora a cursed girl

Chapter 7 -The twin?

Annabeth's POV

After dinner I was more confused than ever, Nadia had spent the whole time talking to Annabella about gods know what.

"I have to say something to all of you, I haven't been sincere"

everybody turned to to look at the person that just spoke and to my surprise it was Annabella.

everybody nodded for her to continue speaking

"I think you all know Nadia, the new girl right?" She asked looking at Nadia, everybody mumbled their agreements

"well Nadia and I are sisters, twin sisters to be exact" she said and then my vision was blurred by a flash of light and when my eyes adjusted I saw that Annabella wasn't there anymore, instead a girl that looked exactly like Nadia but skinnier was standing there wearing Annabella's clothes. So Annabella wasn't really a mortal and this is her real appearance. I could hear people gasping and others muttering "wow now she's even hotter than before"

"my real name is Angela Pandora Messina" PANDORA! What the heck?! So her name it's the same one than the girl who let loose all the evil in the world, awesome right?

i saw that Annabella oh wait it's Angela was already walking away after her speech.

i turned around to and saw Percy and Alexander with their mouths hanging open.

"p-p-pandora?" Percy kept muttering in disbelieve

"why are you so surprised?" I asked

"Annabeth do you remember about the jar that Prometheus gave me as a 'gift' in the Titan war?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with- oh..."

"exactly, I gave Pandora's jar to Hestia but what if somehow Anna.. I mean Angela has it?"

"Maybe that's why she came to camp" Alexander said voicing Percy's and my thoughts

"well if that's true then we have to do some research" I said

That night I vowed to myself that I was going to find who Angela Pandora Messina really is, even if that's the last thing I do...

**OK SO THE 7th CHAPTER IS DONE.. I WILL START WRITING A TITLE TO THE CHAPTERS. I WANT TO ASK YOU A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION... WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD END UP WITH ALEXANDER, ANGELA OR NADIA?**

**remember to review and pm me!**

**bye**


	8. Author's note

**Hey guys**

**Things are not very nice right now, my parents say that they are ashamed and disappointed of being my parents and today my mom started saying mean things to me and then slapped me. If I update the chapters are probably going to be depressing and sad so please bear with me and understand what I'm going through, the truth is that right now the only thing I want to do is grab my blade and cut my wrist till I bleed to death**


	9. Chapter 8- screams and Bastille?

**this is a new chapter and here comes comes the disclaimer: I don't own the pjo books, rick Riordan does and I don't own bastille's songs**

Chapter 8- screams and... Bastille?

Alexander's POV

I woke up to somebody's screams, I quickly got up and ran towards the screams, WHAT?! Somebody could be harmed or something. I followed the screams and found myself standing in front of Angela's house. NO! Somebody who undoubtedly was Angela screamed again. I opened the door and ran inside, what I saw inside gave me chills. Angela was lying on the couch thrashing and screaming things like: _NO! STOP ANGELA!, ANGELA YOU DO NOT BURN THINGS LIKE THAT JUST NO!, ANGELA KILL THE DOCTOR SHOW HIM YOU ARE NOT CRAZY!, LET GO OF ME FAT COW AND PATHETIC EXCUSE OF NURSE!, YOU WILL NOT SHOVE PILLS DONT MY THROAT._

_What the hell?!_ I thought I walked to Angela's body in the couch and started shaking her "Angela, Angela wake up its just a nightmare" she didn't wake she just screamed more and louder

"ANGELA WAKE UP!" I shouted in her ear, her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly rubbing her bloodshot eyes

"ARE YOU CRAZY!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WAKING ME UP AND HALF NAKED!" She screamed and blushed at the last part.

i looked down to see what I was wearing: no shirt and boxers _oh gods! _ I blushed a deep red

"um you were... Um screaming.. And having eh... Nightmares uh... Sorry" I stuttered _awesome Alexander now she thinks you are a creep..._ I heard some music in the background... Bastille I think

_I'll see you in the future when we're older..._

_and we are full of stories to be told..._

_cross my heart and hope to die..._

_I'll see with your laughter lines..._

yep it's Bastille, I knew it because I love that band the song was "laughter lines"

"you like Bastille?"

"yes they are an awesome band"

_yes! we have something in common *insert smiley face here_

_wait I don't like her..._ Right?

"uh yeah well I got to go" I said turning around and walking to the door

"wait!" I turned and raised my eyebrows

she turned pink even tough it was dark and I couldn't really see

"um thanks for waking me up... I guess, err.. I hope I wasn't screaming crazy things"

"Eh no,not at all and your welcome"

she smiled and I noticed the differences between her and Nadia: she was skinnier, taller, her hair was more light brown and caramel and Nadia's was caramel blondish, her eyes were different... So different, Nadia's were like a rainbow with bright colors and Angela's were darkish, black, dark green, dark purple, dark pink, dark orange, dark brown, blood red, dark grey and other dark colors. Nadia was really cheerful and Angela was like a dark cloud or a dark forest and things like that, Angela was extremely pretty but if you looked at her you could see a ghost, a dead girl.

"Well you must be tired, good night and please don't zone out on me again" she said snapping me out of my reverie"

"oh yeah goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite" I said turning around and opening the door.

that night I fell asleep wondering about the things Angela had screamed while she was having nightmares, what was she talking about when she said those things about the doctor, the fire, the cow nurse hehe, the pills...

**so I've been having zero reviews so please review!**


	10. Chapter 9- Hai capito?

CHAPTER 9- Hai capito?

Sadie's POV

i was walking in Central Park, I had been in New York for 2 days already and I was planning to return to the Brooklyn house tomorrow in the afternoon after grabbing some dinner. I knew that the others were probably worried but I really needed to get away a few days, I really love Walt/Anubis (I prefer to call him Walt, it's easier) but sometimes I need time for myself. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something weird, like a gut feeling to go to some place.

_follow me Sadie, it's necessary_... A girl's voice said in my head

"who are you?" I asked knowing that I probably looked like a crazy girl talking to herself, but meh I wouldn't care less

_my name is Pandora Atalanta but that's not important, now follow me... _the voice said again, Pandora Atalanta? Wasn't that Greek mythology, I'm not an expert in this but I'm pretty sure that this has something to do with that girl called Annabeth that I met like one year ago.

i weighted the pros and cons

pros: maybe it was something important like a new enemy threatening to destroy the world or maybe it was a life-death situation or I could get a gift like a new I pod or something like that or it could be a weird Greek goddess that wanted my help, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a goddess called pandora Atalanta...

cons: maybe it was some crazy spirit that wanted to kill me (join the group) or I was just going nuts

hmm... I'll follow her, I decided

_wise choice Sadie Kane..._

"Yeah yeah whatever were do I need to go?"

_no need to be snappy, I'm a teenage girl like you maybe more powerful but whatever_

i sighed, this crazy girl was driving me crazy

"I'm sorry you weird girl that's talking to me on my head, are you a Greek goddess?"

_sort of, I have the powers of a goddess but I'm not immortal..._

"oh that's weird, where do i need to go?"

_I will take you there, close your eyes_

I closed my eyes and it felt like I was disintegrating like when I swallowed that pill that the giant god Hapi gave me.

_open your eyes..._

i opened my eyes and found myself in a forest, standing near a pine tree and guess what?! THE FREAKING TREE HAD A WEIRD THING THAT LOOKED LIKE AN ANIMAL'S SKIN AND ON TOP OF THE TREE THERE WAS A FREAKING DRAGON THAT WAS SNORING!

_please don't make noise or you'll wake up Peleus and- well you don't want to know, I'm sorry if the trip wasn't comfortable but remember I'm not entirely a goddess_

"eh no worries, um what do I do now?"

_you are going to walk a little bit more and you will find a parking lot near the entrance of both camps_

the camps?!

"you brought me to camp half blood?!"

_yes why?_

"uh nothing, but you are going to appear soon to walk with me inside the camp, right?"

_uh no, but don't worry I'll see you there_

"but what if they try to kill me or something?!"

_nah don't worry I have everything under control, I need to go now bye!_

"wait no!, talk to me please" I yelled but the voice wasn't there anymore

"are you there?" I said smacking my head with my hands but it was useless, so I decided to walk.

soon I reached a parking lot were there was a sign with the letters: CHB which probably stood for camp half blood and there was another with the letters SPQR I didn't know for what that stood for.

i continued walking and what I saw was magnificent, there were a lot of cabins, a lake, a lava climbing wall and an arena then in the forest there was something like an ivory passage towards another even bigger area that probably was inspired in Rome. I wondered why the Greek demigods would want to have roman things.

suddenly I heard people coming, they were teenagers dressed with armors and they were holding different weapons.

leading the group were two guys with black hair, sea green eyes and tanned skin, they were probably brothers. one of them was holding a large sword made of something shiny like bronze and the other one was holding a spear from the same metal.

The one that looked older opened his mouth to speak but someone screaming interrupted him.

"WEAPONS DOWN!" A girl yelled making everybody turn and look at her, she was tall, so skinny she could be anorexic, with light brown- caramel hair that reached her knees, her eyes were beautiful they were mixture of dark colors, she had tanned golden-olive skin with freckles in her cheekbones and nose bridge, she was wearing a white knee-length white sundress that had thin straps and a dark brown belt with dark brown ballet flats. she was extremely pretty.

"Pands what are you doing her you are not authorized to fight" the younger guy in the front said

that infuriated the girl whose name was something that probably started with pand because I was sure her name wasn't pands. The girl walked towards him and got so near their noses were touching, the guy blushed furiously and you didn't need to be experienced in love to see that he had a crush.

"listen Alexander my name is Angela Pandora, you can call me Angela or Pandora, hai capito?" Uh what did hai capito meant?

"uh Pandora what's hai capi-uh that?"

"ugh, it means 'you understand?' In italian" oh so apparently this girl pandora or Angela whatever is italian- Wait! PANDORA!

is she the weird goddess/not goddess that was guiding me?


End file.
